Adjustment Process
by reilert79
Summary: Miranda suffers a huge loss and everyone is affected, and tries to help her deal with it. It's long, but it's necessary.


Adjustment Process

***Chris and David's apartment***

It's Monday. Chris wakes up and goes to make breakfast. She is loving being retired. Their building is having their Range Rover delivered today, and Feldberg had texted that he formally charged Lindsay Davenport with 4th degree vandalism, and 3 counts of harassment, and that she was not going to get off lightly. Chris was pleased.

She made breakfast for her and David, and went to wake him up. She went into the bedroom, and found that he was already up and in the shower. She went and fixed him a cup of coffee, and took it to him in the bathroom.

"Thanks, babe." He kissed the top of her forehead, and took the coffee from her.

"Breakfast is ready as soon as you are".

Chris headed to the kitchen, and put their breakfast on the table and poured herself a glass of juice.

David came into the kitchen a few minutes later, and she was surprised that he was all dressed up.

"Where are you headed, honey?"

"Allan, Avery, and Grace wanted to interview me a second time. So, I told them yes. I should be home by 3, babe".

They ate breakfast, and then she cleaned up the kitchen while he got his briefcase together, and then she kissed him goodbye a few times and he left.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the Today show. She had nothing on her calendar today, and it was awesome to know that she didn't have to be anywhere if she didn't want to be.

She read some, and caught up on her emails, and did some online shopping for the new place. The front desk called and told her that her car was back, and she could come pick up the keys at the front desk. So, she jumped up, showered, and got dressed.

Around lunch time, she took herself to her favorite sushi place, and had lunch, and then went to get a mani/pedi. The nail salon had the news on, and they were saying that New York was predicted to get several inches of snow in the next few days. She made a mental note to stop and get some groceries on the way home.

After her mani/pedi, she headed to Target, and looked around for a bit. She found a gorgeous baby blue and gray paisley bedspread, with silk pillow cases. She also picked up some new pajama pants for her and David, and got him some new slippers, and a new throw for the couch. After grabbing some new pillows for the bed, she checked out and headed to the grocery store. At the grocery store, she stocked up on all of David's favorites, and grabbed some necessities, and then checked out and headed home.

She came in and put the groceries away, and then went and put the new bedspread on the bed, and the pillowcases on the pillows. She changed into her new pajama pants, and some fuzzy socks, and a thermal long sleeve shirt, and went to the kitchen, to start making dinner.

She texted David that she had stocked up for the snowstorm, and that she had gotten him some surprises at the store.

He texted back that he was just leaving the firm and he was on his way home.

After she had dinner cooking on the stove, she sat down on the couch and snuggled up under the blanket. She had the news on, so they could watch the coverage of the storm.

About 15 minutes later, she heard David's key turn in the door.

"Hi babe! Have a good day?"

"Hi honey!" She went to him, and kissed him.

"So, what did they say?"

"I got the job, babe. I start in January".

"Congratulations, honey". She kissed him and hugged him for a few minutes.

He went to change clothes, and she showed him the new pajama pants and slippers she had gotten him.

"News said we are going to get lots of snow this weekend, so these should keep you warm".

"Not as warm as you do, babe". He kissed her and started to put them on.

She headed to the kitchen, and he headed to make sure the hot tub top was strapped down, and wouldn't blow away.

She decided to make his favorite potato soup for dinner, and loaded the pot with all of the ingredients, and set it to simmer.

"I saw that the Range Rover is back, did it drive ok?"

"Yes, like a dream. I inspected every inch of it, and it looks like they fixed everything".

"That's good. Did you hear from Feldberg?"

"Yes, she is facing several charges, and she will not get off this time like she has in the past".

"Good. She is on the blacklist at the firm".

"What do you mean the blacklist?"

"If you are on the blacklist, no firm will hire you, represent you, let you in the building".

"That's good. She needs to learn her lesson after this".

Chris set an alarm on her phone for 20 minutes, and went and sat on the couch. David was going around the house making sure they had flashlights and bottled water just in case the power went out. He called the front desk and asked for three deliveries of firewood, and he ran to the storage unit and got out the firewood holder, and brought it up and set it on the balcony. By the time he did that, dinner was ready.

Chris made them bowls of soup, and grilled cheese panini's, and he got them beverages.

After they ate, David started a fire in the fireplace, and Chris grabbed a book and curled up on the couch and began to read.

David grabbed his laptop and brought it to the couch. He also went around the house and grabbed all the portable chargers they had for their iphones and started charging them.

He sat down and started going through his work files on his laptop and putting all the files that pertain to his former firm on a flash drive.

"What kind of perks come with your new job, honey?"

"I have a corner office, with lots of windows. I am up high too, the 57th floor. I get a new work laptop, and a car allowance, and 4 weeks of paid vacations each year, as well as insurance for you and me, and Miranda, if Stephanie and I agree on that. And, we are closed on Fridays, so I get every Friday off, and there's a couch in my office, that opens up to a bed, so if we ever wanted to get frisky at the office, we could, and we would be so high up that nobody would know…."

Chris rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to do that?"

"Sometimes. But honestly, I enjoy being with you anywhere I can".

He kissed her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, now that you have Fridays off, we can have breakfast in bed each week, honey".

"Looking forward to it, babe".

She read another chapter and then put the book down, and went and made herself something warm to drink. She settled on some hot raspberry tea, and then headed for the bathtub.

She drew herself a bath, and poured in some relax bath salts, and lit her candles and turned on some music. She grabbed two towels, and climbed in the bath, and turned the jets on. She let herself totally relax, and sipped on her tea.

After about 20 minutes, David came in and joined her. She sat up so he could sit behind her, and then she leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

He rubbed her back and shoulders, and she rubbed his thighs as she sipped her tea.

They both had brought their phones in the bathroom and had them on the tray. She heard hers go off, so she reached out to get it. It was a notification from her weather app.

"Snow starting in 22 minutes".

She put her phone down, and leaned back and closed her eyes. David rubbed her stress knots, and then when the water turned cold they got out. He helped her dry off, and then she put on her pajamas while he went and put the fire out, set the alarm and got her some water.

Chris climbed into bed and turned the news on, and they were talking about the storm.

She grabbed her phone and sent a text to the girls, and told them if they needed to, they could come there and to stay safe.

"We are good for the moment. We will touch base, after the snow starts. Love you!".

"Love you too!".

David said he would text Stephanie and check on them tomorrow since the suburbs wouldn't be as bad as the city.

David climbed into bed next to her and they snuggled up to watch the news.

"Tonight, the low in the city is supposed to be 4 degrees. If you have a quilt, you want to put it on the bed. You will want to use an electric blanket if you have one. It's going to be cold. Pets inside, plants inside".

Chris jumped out of bed and put on some pajama shorts, and climbed back in bed.

"Babe, why are you changing?"

"Because I am about to ask you to turn on the heated mattress pad, and it's going to be too hot with fleece pajama pants and a heated mattress pad, honey".

"Good point". He got up and went and put on some silk boxers and then climbed back in bed.

They turned on the heated mattress pad, and watched the news under the covers.

After the news was over, David turned the TV off and snuggled up to Chris, and kissed her.

"Babe, we could be doing this at my new office…."

"We could, huh? Don't they have cameras in that place?"

"Not in the offices, babe. And we are so high up nobody will see us". He kissed her neck.

"Nobody can see us here, either honey. And before we know it, we will be in our new place, and we will have 20 rooms to do it in".

"That's a nice thought too, babe".

He started kissing her shoulders. "Do you know how much I love your shoulders?"

"I know how much you love skin".

They kissed and made out for a few minutes, and then made love and fell asleep.

***Tuesday morning***

Chris woke up at 7, and rolled over to see David still sleeping. She got out of bed, and went to the window and looked out. The city was covered in a blanket of white, and more was coming down.

She went and put on her fleece pajama pants and grabbed her fleece robe and headed to the kitchen.

She heard David's phone go off while she was in the kitchen. A few minutes later, her phone went off. She went and got it and saw that it was a text from Miranda.

"Please call me. Mom is sick".

She took the phone into the kitchen and called Miranda.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Christine, my mom is really sick. She doesn't look so good. She is staring, but she isn't blinking and she isn't talking. I don't know what to do".

"Honey, it's going to be ok. Can you tell if she is breathing?"

"Yes, she is".

"Ok, I want you to hang up and call 911, and then get dressed because they are going to have to come in the house when they get there. After they get there, I want you to call your grandparents. David and I are going to get dressed and we will come meet you. I need you to tell me what hospital you are going to be at, ok?"

"We always go to New York Met".

"Ok, honey we will meet you there, I promise".

Chris hung up the phone and went and jumped in the shower. She took the fastest shower of her life, and then woke David up.

"Honey, we have to go. Stephanie is being taken to the hospital".

He quickly got dressed, and she packed them some snacks for the drive, and they headed out.

She had put on destructed skinny jeans, a green sweater, and her black glitter uggs, and then she added her puffer jacket, a scarf, some gloves, and some earmuffs. She had David's winter gear waiting on him by the door, and a travel mug of hot coffee.

They headed for the car, and got in. She pulled up the address of the hospital on her phone and they listened as the phone told them how to get there.

Chris explained to David what Miranda told her on the phone.

She sent Miranda a text asking where she was and if she was ok.

"I'm at home with my grandparents. My grandma is about to take me up there, but she wanted me to change clothes first."

"Ok. Grab a phone charger, and a water bottle. We might be there a while. We are on our way".

They rode most of the way in silence. The streets weren't too bad. They were snowy, but not too icy. The Range Rover had snow traction, so that was good.

They pulled up to the hospital and parked.

***New York Met Hospital***

Chris and David parked and went inside. They found that Stephanie had been admitted to the ER but the nurse couldn't tell them anything else. She had them wait in the waiting room, and told them they would be called back or put in the room she would have as soon as they could.

They sat there in the waiting room for about 20 minutes, and then Miranda and her grandparents came inside.

David got up and hugged Miranda for several minutes. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. It's going to be ok".

She nodded. She hugged Chris, and then Chris and David said hello to the grandparents.

"I am so glad she had the forethought to call you guys, and you knew to tell her to call 911. She was really upset, thank you for talking to her".

"Anytime. She did good, she was calm, and she listened".

Chris looked at Miranda. "Are you hungry? We can go get you something if you'd like".

"No, I want to see my mom first".

They all sat back down, and chatted while they waited for the doctor. David was asking Miranda questions about how Stephanie was acting before this.

"Well, for the last 2 weeks, she has been saying she didn't feel well. She had gotten the flu shot, and she kept saying it was from that. And then last night, she was constantly coughing and sweating, and I went into her room and it was freezing. She had the windows open, and she had like 2 fans going, and she was still sweating. And then this morning, I got up when my alarm went off and went to ask her something, and she was staring at me but she wouldn't talk. And I would pick up her hand and it would just drop, but you could tell that she wasn't holding my hand while I was holding her hand, it was like her hand was just there".

"So, when did you call Chris?"

"Well I texted you, and then I texted her because I thought you would be at court. It was like 20 minutes after I was trying to talk to her that I realized she wasn't going to talk to me".

David put his arm around her and tried to reassure her.

"Well, I think that makes you a hero. Because you called and got her help, and you didn't leave her. You are her hero, sweetheart".

They sat there while Miranda processed everything and finally, a doctor came out.

"Who is here for Stephanie Walker?"

They all raised their hands.

He pulled a chair up and sat down in front of them.

"Stephanie's case is very serious. Based on my examination, I believe that she has a virus in her heart, and I believe that she had what is called a TIA this morning, or maybe sometime last night. A TIA is a transient schemic attack, or a mini-stroke. We have given her some medicine to try and reverse the effects of the TIA, and unfortunately, we just have to wait and see. A TIA is caused by a clot, so we are giving her medicine to dissolve any clots that she might have. As for the virus in her heart, I started her on some antibiotics, but until she can tell us how long she has felt this way, that too, is a waiting game. She has been admitted to room 424, and is resting. You guys can see her, but try not to overwhelm her, ok?"

They all nodded.

He got up and walked away, and they headed for the elevators, and straight for her room.

***Stephanie's room***

They walked in, and Stephanie was sleeping in the bed. Miranda went to her on one side and tried to wake her up.

"Mom, can you hear me?"

"Miranda, honey, let's let her rest". Chris pulled up a chair so that Miranda could sit by her, and David found 2 chairs for Miranda's parents to sit in on the other side as well.

Chris and David sat on the couch, and tried to reassure Miranda as best they could. Chris could see that she was trying to not cry and was scared.

After about 2 hours, Stephanie woke up. She was very weak, and was able to talk a little bit.

"Mom! Yay, you are awake!"

"Hi baby". She grabbed Mirandas hand, and looked around.

"What happened?"

Her mom looked at her and said "You had a mini-stroke, and have a virus in your heart. Miranda found you and called Christine, who convinced her to call 911 and get you here".

Stephanie whispered. "good job, baby. Thank you, Chris".

Stephanie's dad had gone to get the doctor, and came back. The doctor came in a few minutes later, and examined her and asked her some questions.

After a few moments, he looked at Chris and David and asked them to take Miranda to the waiting room.

Chris volunteered, and she and Miranda went to the vending machines.

After about 20 minutes, they went back and saw the doctor leaving the room, and went back in. Chris noticed that David looked a little sad, and she wondered what the doctor had said to them.

Miranda went right to Stephanie's side.

Stephanie sat up a little bit, and struggled to speak loudly.

"Baby, I want you to listen to me. I am very sick, and the doctor's don't think I am going to make it, and so we need to talk about that. I want you to know that I love you very, very much, with all that I have, and you are the perfect child, you know it? I am so proud of you, and I want you to never forget that, because you are going to do amazing things. And I am going to watch over you every second, and I will always be with you, baby. Always".

Miranda was just nodding, and looking sad.

Stephanie looked at her parents. "Mom, dad, I want you to have our house, if you want it. David, Chris- I want you to take Miranda. She will need stability and guidance, and my parents are older and don't need the stress of raising a teenager. David, if mom and dad don't take the house, please sell it for Miranda, and use it for her college or living expenses. I have a will, in my middle desk drawer, and I have an accountant who will help with financial stuff, getting it transferred to you and everything. I trust that you two will take care of her and raise her like I would, and love her just as much. And she will still need to see Mom and Dad some, when possible".

Miranda seemed panicky. "Mom, why are you saying these things?"

"Honey, the doctor said this virus in my heart isn't going to get better or be fixed by medicine. So, the truth is, I am going to die. He thinks it will be within the next couple of days, so I am trying to make sure that you are taken care of".

Miranda understood, and just nodded. "I don't like any of this".

"I know baby, I know". They held hands, and Stephanie tried to reassure Miranda.

"It's going to be ok, I promise. You have Chris and David, and you have Gran and Gramps, and they will make sure that you are ok and taken care of".

"I want the doctor to keep giving you medicine, so that you will get better".

"They are honey, but they know that I am not going to get any better".

"How did you get this?"

"I have no idea".

Chris looked at David, and whispered to him. "Why don't we go and come back later, and Miranda can spend some time with her mom?"

He nodded.

They rose to leave.

"We are going to give you two some time together. Miranda, call us if you need us, ok honey?"

Miranda nodded.

They said their goodbyes and left.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and put their stuff down. Chris looked at the clock, and saw that it was 11:45. She was starving.

She whipped up a quick caprese salad, and some sausage tortellini with marinara sauce. It was still snowing pretty hard outside.

After she and David ate, she cleaned up the kitchen and then went into Miranda's room, to get it ready for her. She made sure that she had fresh sheets, and fresh towels in the bathroom, and she made sure to plump her pillows and she sprayed some air freshener in there for her.

She went back to the den, and found David on his laptop. He was typing very furiously. Chris sat next to him, and grabbed her phone. She sent a text to Mary Beth.

"How are you? I miss seeing you every day".

"Same, partner. We are good here at the Lacey house, how are things at the Keeler house?"

"We found out this morning that Miranda's mom has myocarditis, which is a virus of the heart. They can't cure it, and have given her only a few days at the most. Miranda is devastated. She will be coming to live with us as soon as something happens. We left her at the hospital with Stephanie so that she could spend some time with her while she still can".

"That's rough. I am so sorry."

Chris texted Bridgit next.

"Miranda's mom got very sick and had to be hospitalized this morning, and she isn't going to make it. So, Miranda is spending time with her while she can, but she will undoubtedly need some cousin time next week after all of this goes down."

"Poor kiddo. Give her a hug from me and tell her I will see her soon".

"I will. Tell Lisa for me, ok?"

"Sure. We love her, hate that she is going through this so young".

Chris and David sat on the couch a little longer, and Chris started shopping for the new place. She wanted more than ever for Miranda to be comfortable there. She started looking up schools in the area, and made a mental note to have David check some out later on. Around 4, they decided to go back to the hospital, and they picked up pizza for everyone and took it with them.

***New York Met, room 424***

Chris and David walked in with the pizza and some paper plates and napkins. Stephanie was resting, and Miranda was sitting on the couch, texting.

"Hi sweet girl, you hungry?"

Miranda nodded.

She grabbed two slices of pizza and sat back down.

Gran and Gramps each grabbed a slice, and a nurse came in to check Stephanie's vitals. Her heart rate was a little slower than it had been that morning.

Stephanie's dad pulled a chair up and came and sat by David. "David, we talked about it and we aren't going to move into Stephanie's house. So, you will be able to sell it. We are going to buy a zero lot line just north of the city, about 20 minutes closer to you, after we sell our house. We would like to still see Miranda, as often as we can, if that's ok".

"Of course it is. Anytime you'd like, I mean that. It's going to be an adjustment for all of us, and she is going to need all of us to help her get through it".

Chris was talking to Miranda.

"So, when we move to the new place, you get your own room, and you get to decorate it any way that you want to. Got any ideas?"

"Hmm… I like teal and silver. I think I want my room to be teal and I want a silver dresser. And can we build a step for my bed again? I like sleeping up high. Am I going to have a big closet? Because I am going to have to bring all of my clothes to your house…so I will need a big closet. And what school am I going to have to go to?"

"We will talk about that, and figure it out together. It will be a good one, I promise".

Miranda nodded.

"Are there lots of rules at your house?"

"Like what do you mean?"

"Like no sweets before dinner, and no loud music and no cussing".

"Oh honey, we will figure all of that out, I promise. We can compromise on the sweets and the loud music. I am pretty sure the cussing will stay as no cussing".

Miranda kind of chuckled at that one.

"Can I have friends over?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know…I am just wondering".

"It will be ok, I promise. We are all going to have to adjust, and we will all take it one step at a time, together".

Stephanie woke up a little bit then, and asked for some paper and a pen. David reached into his briefcase and handed her a legal pad and pen. She began writing things down, and making notes of stuff.

Miranda kept asking Chris questions.

Chris pulled up the floorplan of their new apartment. She showed it to Miranda, and told her she could pick her bedroom.

"I want bedroom 2".

"Good deal".

She leaned over to David and mentioned to him that they might want to move their hot tub/terrace thing to the bedroom between theirs and the kitchen.

"Yes, I completely agree". She sketched out their new floorplan, and moved the terrace to the bedroom by theirs, and saved it in the notebook she had.

Stephanie was still writing and taking sips of water, but she was growing rather tired.

Miranda ate some more pizza and looked at her phone some. Her grandmother was softly talking to Stephanie.

Chris realized that Stephanie was making lists, of things for Miranda to do, and what she would need to know, and what she wanted her to keep.

Miranda kept asking Chris questions, about things like could she stay up till 11 on school nights and would she have to eat vegetables if she didn't want to, and what chores she would have. Chris kept reassuring her that they would look at everything on a case by case basis, and make a decision about each situation individually.

"Mom makes me go to bed by 11, and at each meal I have to eat something green, and she makes me fold the towels and wash dishes. But I really don't like green vegetables unless they are in a salad, and I don't like doing the dishes so if we can just knock those things off the table…."

Chris half-smiled. "We will talk about it, I promise".

Stephanie grabbed Miranda's hand.

"Can I talk to Chris now, honey?"

Chris and Miranda switched places.

"I made you some lists. Things that Miranda likes and doesn't like. Christmas traditions. Birthday traditions. On weekends, we make a special breakfast, and I always let her pick it. Sundays, she likes to go roller blading. When she is sick, she likes soup, and if she has a fever, I make her hot chocolate and I put her towel in the dryer to warm her up after a bath. She struggles with math, but excels in science. I promised her that on her next birthday we would take a carriage ride through the park. All of her medical documents and important papers are in my bedroom in the file cabinet. Take that with you. I want her to have the china set from my grandmother and the silver that is in the dining room. She got accepted next year to a private school in Manhattan, the Spence School. We haven't paid yet, but she was accepted. Her favorite food is stuffed pasta shells, and she hates green beans. When there is a storm outside, she gets migraines and when she's on her period, she cramps really bad the first two days. I usually let her stay on the couch with a heating pad for most of the day. There is a cabinet in the kitchen, and if you open it, that's where all her medicines are and the name and number of her pediatrician, and allergist, and dermatologist. All of her baby photos and photo albums of the two of us together are in the top of my closet. Her baby clothes that I kept are in the closet at the top, also. In the attic is a box with her name on it, it's Christmas ornaments that I have bought her each year since she was born. She is going to want to take a lot of her stuff with her, I hope that ya'll have room".

"We will make it work, Stephanie, I promise."

"Thank you for doing this. I can rest easy knowing that she will be taken care of".

She pointed to the list again. "There are some diamond earrings and a pearl necklace in my jewelry box. Please give them to her on her 16th birthday. They are in little baggies".

"It will get done, I promise".

"I also want her to have my recipes. All of her favorite recipes are written down in my recipe box, and she will want you to make her some of her favorite meals".

Chris nodded. "Will do".

Miranda came and sat by Stephanie again, and Stephanie held her hand.

"You are my strong baby, and I know that you will be ok, and you will grow up to be an amazing person no matter what you choose to do. I am so proud of you, and it's ok to be sad, but I want you to be happy too".

Miranda nodded. She had a very sad look on her face, but still, no tears.

"I just wish we had more time. We had so many plans".

"I know baby. But we don't get to pick things like this, and we have to be happy about the time we were given. You have a great dad, and a great step-mom, and you will be so loved and taken care of and that's what is important".

Miranda lowered the railing, and she sort of snuggled up to Stephanie, and Stephanie cuddled with her.

Chris grabbed a piece of pizza and went and sat by David. She was teary eyed, and David put his arm around her.

He looked at his watch. It was almost 8:30.

"Why don't we get out of here and come back in the morning?"

She nodded.

Gran and Gramps stood up and said they were going home, and kissed Stephanie goodbye.

"I love you, you have been the best daughter. When you get to heaven, say hey to your grandparents and Aunt Rita, ok?" Stephanie nodded.

"We will be back in the morning. We love you".

Chris went over and hugged Stephanie. "Miranda, do you want to come home with us, sweetie?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Baby, you have to go with them. You can't spend the night here with me. The doctors won't like it."

Miranda started to cry. "I don't want to go".

"I know, but you have to, sweetheart. I love you, it will be ok".

"No mom, I want to stay with you".

"Come on sweetie, we will bring you back first thing in the morning, I promise".

Miranda got up off the bed, and headed towards the door with them. All of a sudden, the machines that Stephanie was connected to started beeping uncontrollably. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open, and the nurses rushed in.

One nurse was working on Stephanie, and another nurse ushered everyone into the hall, and then the doctor came in. After what was only about 15 minutes, but seemed like forever, the doctor came back out. He looked at David and Chris, and Gran and Gramps, and silently shook his head.

Miranda figured it out, and looked away. She sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands and wouldn't talk. Chris and David got down on the floor with her and hugged her.

Eventually, she got up and hugged her grandparents, and David got up and helped Chris get up.

"Can I spend the night with Gran and Gramps tonight?"

"Absolutely, honey. Absolutely".

"Not tonight, Miranda. We have to stay here with your mom till the doctors come. How about tomorrow night?"

Miranda shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you tonight".

They finally relented, and the nurse told them they were free to go, and that an orderly would take Stephanie to the morgue.

David looked at Miranda's grandparents.

"I am more than happy to pay for her arrangements, or at least help out".

"We appreciate that. We are going to the funeral home tomorrow at 3, would you like to meet us there?" David nodded.

"Redden funeral home, in the city. She wanted to be buried at Trinity Church Cemetery."

Chris pulled a notepad out of her purse and wrote their cellphone numbers on it, and handed it to the grandmother.

"Here are our numbers, if you need us for anything. Miranda, you can call us anytime too, sweetheart".

Miranda nodded, and they started walking towards the elevators. Chris and David held hands, and nobody said a word.

They all said their goodbyes at the car, and Miranda gave both of them big hugs.

"I promise you that everything will be ok, sweetheart".

She nodded.

"Can we see Bridgit tomorrow and Lisa when I get to your house?"

"Sure. I will text them and have them meet us at the house. Charli too".

"Thanks".

She got in the car with her grandparents, and then David and Chris walked to their car and headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David came in and Chris headed to change into her pajamas. The city was still covered in snow. The snow had stopped for a bit, but was expected to pick up again.

She put on her pajamas, and washed her face.

She grabbed her phone and headed to bed, and found David in bed waiting on her. She sent Bridgit and Lisa a text that Miranda's mom had died and that she wanted them to come to Chris and David's tomorrow afternoon.

"Absolutely".

"Great, see you then".

She put her phone down, and turned the light off. David wrapped his arms around her, and they went to sleep. It was going to be a long few days….

***Wednesday morning***

Chris woke up at 8 and saw that David was still sleeping. She went and made them Spanish omelet's, and then put them on a tray and brought them to bed, so they could have breakfast in bed. She had even squeezed him some orange juice.

"Honey, breakfast is ready, just the way you like it".

He sleepily sat up and looked at the tray.

"Thanks babe. This is so nice".

They ate breakfast and watched the Today show while they did.

"More snow coming this week. We should have 7 inches on the ground by Saturday".

After they were done eating, Chris took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher.

She came back into the bedroom and headed for the shower. She got out and got dressed, and ready for the day. David was puttering around some too.

After Chris was ready, she began to plan her outfit for Stephanie's services. All she could decide on for sure was that it would include boots and a warm coat and gloves.

David got his laptop and added Chris and Miranda to the insurance from his new firm. He called her school and explained the situation and that she would miss the next several days, and that he was now her custodial parent.

He also called the contractor and asked him to make some changes to their remodel plan, and set up a meeting for next week.

Miranda texted Chris around 10 and asked if she could come to their house then.

Chris said yes, and offered to come get her, and Miranda texted the address.

"Honey, I am going to pick up Miranda. We will be back".

"No, babe. I am coming with you, I don't want you driving in this weather alone". He got up and got dressed and they headed out.

They picked Miranda up, and Chris offered to take her to her house to get some of her clothes, and she nodded.

They were in and out rather quickly, as Miranda definitely did not want to stay. David made sure all of the doors and windows were locked.

They loaded up in the car and headed back to Chris and David's.

Chris texted Bridgit and Lisa and told them to come over whenever they wanted to, because Miranda would be there earlier.

"Dad, can I help plan the service for Mom?"

"Absolutely, honey. What do you have in mind?"

"I want to play her favorite songs, and I want her favorite flowers to be there. I also want us to have pictures of her, instead of having her casket open, because open caskets are creepy".

"All of that sounds good to me, honey. Tell you what, we will make a list and we will go over exactly what will happen and in what order, ok?'

Chris was thinking about after the service. "Miranda can you make a list of some of your mom's favorite foods? We can see if the caterer can make them for after the service".

"She liked meatballs, and salad sticks, and those little sausages, and mini cheesecakes, and chicken tacos. She loved chicken tacos."

They pulled up and parked. They all headed to the apartment.

***Chris and David's apartment***

After they came in, Miranda headed to her room, and Chris started making something for her to snack on, if she was hungry. She made a mental note to make sure that they started buying more kid friendly groceries.

Chris heard a soft knock on the door, and went and opened it. It was Bridgit, Lisa, and Charli.

They hugged Chris and came inside, and hugged and said hello to David as well. Miranda was coming out of her room and saw them, and ran to them.

They embraced her and hugged her and just loved on her a little bit.

"It's going to be ok. You'll see. Aunt Chris is going to be a good mom to you, even though she isn't going to replace your mom. Nobody could ever do that, munchkin".

Miranda nodded.

They all wiped their tears and headed to sit on the couch.

Chris sat on the edge of the couch, and asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Miranda, what do you want me to make you to eat? We can have whatever you want".

"Sausage and tomato soup, with mushrooms instead of beans and no red pepper, and grilled cheese".

"Ok, let me find the recipe and we will be in business".

She grabbed her phone and looked up the recipe and headed to the fridge. She grabbed the sausage and started cooking it, and then got the rest of the ingredients out of the pantry.

After about 30 minutes the soup was ready and she started making grilled cheese sandwiches on the panini maker, and she made them all some lemonade.

David came in and set the table for 5, and got out the good soup bowls.

Chris looked over at the couch and saw the girls talking and looking at pictures on Miranda's phone.

"Miranda, this is ready. Bridgit and Lisa, you are welcome to stay if you'd like".

They all headed to the table. Charli was snoozing on a blanket on the floor. Bridgit picked her up and moved her into Chris and David's room, and put her on the bed, and then joined them for lunch.

David ate rather fast, as he had to go to the funeral home to make the arrangements.

"Miranda, is there a particular church that you and your mom usually attend?"

"Nope. She isn't religious".

"Fair enough. I will call a judge friend of mine and see if he is willing to lead her service. Can you make a list of what you want to be in the service, and maybe a list of the pictures that you want us to use?"

"Gran and I did that last night. She has them all ready to go, they are getting them framed today".

"Good deal".

She got up and pulled out a list from her pocket. It was a list she had made of her and Stephanie's favorite songs.

David looked at the list. 'Here Comes the Sun' by the Beatles; 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', and 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life" from Monty Python.

After they ate, Miranda went to her room to take a shower, and Bridgit and Lisa sat on the couch with Chris. David came in and kissed goodbye and told her he would be home later.

"She seems to be holding up ok, Aunt Chris. Like she has accepted it, or something".

"Yeah, I thought the same thing. She is much different today than she was yesterday. But we took her to her house this morning to get some of her clothes and she wasn't in there a minute. She was in and out".

"I can see that. It's the last place her mom wasn't sick".

"She seems like she is trying so hard to just be like her old self to me. Like she is forcing herself to be happy".

"That's exactly what I did when Pop died. I forced myself to act normal even though I was going nuts inside. I am worried about the fact that she hasn't cried at all, yet. Not a single tear. That can't be healthy".

Miranda came out in yoga pants and a sweatshirt, and crashed on the couch next to Bridgit and Lisa.

Bridgit and Lisa entertained her, while Chris cleaned up the kitchen. David got back around 4, and came and sat next to Miranda.

"Kiddo, looks like the weather is going to keep us from being able to hold services for your mom till next week. So, it's probably going to be Tuesday before anything happens. Would you like to go to your house and get more of your stuff to move here?"

"I guess. Can Bridgit and Lisa come too?"

"Of course."

"Are we going to have room for everything from my room to come here?"

"We will make it work, kiddo. I promise. You can leave your furniture, and just bring your things, and then you can decide if you want all new furniture in the new house or if you want to use the old furniture in the new house".

Everyone got ready, and then headed to the car.

***Stephanie and Miranda's house***

Miranda was quiet in the car, and nobody pushed her to talk. When they got to the house, Miranda got out the key from the flower pot and they went inside.

Bridgit and Lisa offered to help her in the bedroom getting her things together. David went to Stephanie's room and got Miranda's medical documents and Stephanie's financial documents, and Miranda's baby pictures. Chris decided to be useful and clean out the fridge, and the pantry. After about 45 minutes, they had made lots of headway.

David had found some gifts wrapped in Stephanie's closet, and he put those in the back of the car to take with them. Chris asked Miranda to come to the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Look at all of this that was in the fridge. Do you want us take any of it with us? Or is there anything here that you want me to start buying?"

"I love Dr. Pepper, and fresh oranges, and mint chocolate chip ice cream. We can take the Dr. Pepper's I guess, but the other stuff wouldn't make it to your house without getting messed up".

"I understand. I will add mint chocolate chip ice cream and oranges and Dr. Pepper to the grocery list, and anything else you want, ok?"

Miranda nodded.

"Can we bring one more thing?"

"Anything".

She went to the cabinet, and got out the dishes, and set one particular one aside. It was a red plate, that said "You are special today".

"We always use this on special occasions".

"I love that! We can still use it if you want to".

She grabbed her favorite bowl and some of her favorite glasses, and then she grabbed a couple of the coffee mugs that she had made for Stephanie over the years and they packed all of those into a box.

She headed back to the bedroom, and finished in her closet. Bridgit and Lisa were packing her dresser drawers, and then they were going to start on her personal things.

David had found all of Stephanie's financial records, her will, Stephanie's medical documents and important papers, and a file that had all of her school pictures. He also found several life insurance policies on Stephanie that named Miranda as beneficiary. He gathered everything and put it in a box to take home. He went to her desk and found her will, and opened it. She had named her father as executor if he was still living, and Miranda as executor if she was old enough. She indicated that she had no siblings and no other children besides Miranda.

Chris wandered into the room and found David, and sat beside him on the bed.

"Finding everything, honey?"

"I found her will. She apparently has all of these accounts that I haven't found paperwork for yet, and she has stipulated that Miranda is to go to a private school for high school. One account is designated to pay for that. She also wants her to go on a nice vacation each year, and she designated another account for that as well. She literally thought of everything".

"That's great. We can more than afford it, but it's great that she did. She was a good mom".

Chris went over to her bookshelf, and found several first editions of some classics. She went and got a box, and began to pack them in case Miranda wanted them some day. She then decided to take the sheets off the bed, and put them in a laundry basket to wash them.

"Honey, we need to decide what we are going to do with the furniture. Keep it? Sell it?"

"I think we should offer it to her parents, and if they don't want it, we will have a garage sale."

"Good idea".

She lifted the mattress to get the mattress pad off so she could wash that too, and when she did, something grabbed her eye. She lifted the mattress up to investigate further, and found several large envelopes. She grabbed them all and put the mattress back down, and then opened the envelopes.

All of them had various amounts of cash in them. One was marked "Miranda's private school". Another was marked "Miranda's Christmas" and had a list of things she wanted to buy her. Each envelope had at least $5000 in it.

"Honey, I think I found the missing accounts".

She showed him the envelopes.

"Good work, babe. I have been thinking. We can more than afford to take care of her. So why don't we just pool everything into one account for Miranda, and let her have it when she graduates college? She will have earned some nice interest by then, and will have a nice nest egg that she can use for whatever".

"I think that's a great idea, minus one envelope. I think we should buy some of her Christmas gifts with the Christmas money she saved and make sure that Miranda knows it came from her mom".

"Valid point".

David spent another hour or so going through the financial papers and adding up all the monetary amounts, so that he would have a better understanding of what they were dealing with. Chris searched Stephanie's dressers and found another 4 envelopes. She went into her closet and found that they wore the same size. She grabbed a couple pairs of jeans, and a sweatshirt hoodie and some boots. She moved the jackets and saw a wall safe.

"Honey, there's a wall safe in here".

"Really? I wonder if Miranda knows the combo".

He went to ask her and she told him it was 82400, and he tried it and sure enough it worked perfectly, and came right open. Inside were several envelopes labeled "Miranda", and several were labeled with various other things. She handed everything to David, and way at the back she found a pouch with some very expensive jewelry, and some savings bonds.

"Honey, what if we put everything we find into a box, and call a financial advisor to come and sort it out?"

"Good idea. I feel like my head is spinning".

They packed a box and sat it on the bed, and then David yelled for Miranda to come in the room.

"Kiddo, sit down. I just wanted to tell you what we decided. I have been looking through your mom's papers and we found several envelopes with money and your mom had earmarked some of them for specific things. So, Chris and I are going to put all of that money together, and we are going to put into an account for you. We will take care of you in the meantime, and when you graduate college, you can have the account to buy a house or a car or whatever. You have a college fund that your mom and I set up for you that will take care of college as well, and there are a few vacation funds that your mom set up for you that you can use in the coming years."

"Ok".

"Do you know where she kept her money?"

"Under the bed, in the wall safe, and in the bank". She got up and went and got Stephanie's purse, and opened it. She pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to David, along with Stephanie's checkbook, and her credit cards and Social Security Cards.

"Thank you".

Miranda continued to clean out Stephanie's purse, and gathered up all of the change and went to the nightstand, and opened a drawer and put it in there. The drawer was full of change.

"We could cash this in too, Miranda."

"Ok! I love doing that!" Miranda reached down and grabbed the big jug they kept the change in, and dragged it over to the bed. She and Chris started pouring the change into it and emptied the drawer. The huge water jug was about ½ full.

David went to the garage and found a dolly, and a ramp, and he set up the ramp against the back of the car, and then took the dolly to the bedroom and got the jar, and took it to load it.

Miranda went to her room and grabbed her 4 suitcases that she had packed of her clothes. Bridgit was feeding Charli a bottle. Lisa had packed 3 boxes of things that Miranda wanted to keep from her room, and she took those out to the car. Chris had the box from the kitchen, and the box from the bedroom of the papers.

"Miranda, this isn't going to be the last time you come here, but it will be the last time for several days possibly, so is there anything else you want to take with you?"

"No, I don't think so. Gran and Gramps are going to come in and get some of moms things to keep at their house, and they said before we sell it we have to go through and pack it or have a yard sale, so I'm good for now".

Chris heard a phone ringing in the bedroom, and went to investigate. It was Stephanie's. Chris picked it up and saw that her work was calling.

"Hello, Stephanie's cell phone?"

"Hi, this is Renee calling from the hospital where Stephanie works. I was calling to see if she was coming back tomorrow?"

"I am so sorry to tell you this, but she passed away. I am Chris, her daughter's step mother. I am so sorry, I guess we forgot to tell everyone. She passed away yesterday".

"I am so sorry to hear that. I am her supervisor, and I will take care of everything on my end, and then be in touch. Is this a good number where I can reach you?"

"My husband is actually handling everything, so you can call him. His cell phone is 212-649-3588. His name is David keeler".

"Ok thank you, and again, I am truly sorry. She was an amazing nurse, and she will be extremely missed".

"Thank you, I agree".

They hung up, and she took Stephanie's phone and charger and put it in her purse. She also grabbed Stephanie's laptop and charger in case they needed it.

David turned the water off to the house, so that it wouldn't freeze, and he turned the heat off as well. They double checked all of the doors and then locked up and headed for the car.

It was pretty tight in the car with all of the boxes and all of the people, but they made it.

Chris was concerned because Miranda seemed to be holding it all in, instead of letting it out. She decided to broach the subject later, with David, when they were alone.

They headed back to Chris and David's apartment. The roads were better, but more snow was predicted to come in overnight, and Chris figured they would be staying home and off of the roads tomorrow.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They unloaded a lot of the boxes into the storage unit, and then took the rest upstairs. David had an electronic money counter, that would roll your coins for you, so he told Miranda they could use that and then take the rolls to the bank. She was excited to see how much money it was going to be.

They brought everything in, and the girls helped her take her clothes to her room, and then David brought out the money machine, and Chris got out three old buckets, plus an extra box. They filled the buckets with the change and then put it in the machine, and it rolled it for them and tallied up the amount. After it was all said and done, the final total was $2436.85.

David showed Miranda the final total and she smiled a little, and then went to her room. She came back with a picture.

"How much do really nice frames cost?"'

"About a couple hundred bucks, why?"

"I want to frame this picture of me and mom, and I want to be in the nicest frame possible".

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Tomorrow, you and I will go to the frame store and you can select whatever you'd like".

She nodded.

She went to her room and started unpacking her clothes. Bridgit and Lisa went in and helped her, and they ended up sorting through all of her clothes and making a duplicates pile.

After they were finished, Bridgit and Lisa decided to head home, and promised Miranda they would see her in the next day or two.

They all shared hugs and then the girls went home.

Chris looked at the clock. It was almost 7.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry. I think I am going to go to bed. Goodnight". Miranda turned and went to her room.

Chris heated up the leftover tortellini and made a salad and then she started boiling water to make David some peach tea.

She got her and David's plates ready, and finished the tea, and they had a quiet dinner.

"So, what did you and Stephanie's dad decide at the funeral home?"

"He picked out her casket, and we decided that there will be a viewing the night before, and then a service the next day and then the burial. We decided to see how Miranda was doing, and burial might be family only, or it might be for everyone. The weather is the main catalyst, and then Miranda's feelings are the next important factor".

"Do we need to order flowers to have at the service or anything?"

"Probably not a bad idea. And there will be a reception at the funeral home afterwards, and we should probably have that catered".

"That will be a nice touch".

"I am really worried about Miranda, though. She seems to not be grieving and just holding everything in, and that's got to be seriously unhealthy".

"I agree. Maybe after the funeral and everything, if she still isn't grieving, we can take her to a counselor".

"Good idea".

"We also need to figure out about school, like where and when she needs to go back".

"I was thinking about that. I called her school yesterday and told them she would be out for several days dealing with this. I was thinking now that she's living with us, that we can see if she can get in to a private school, since that's what Stephanie wanted. It is towards the end of the semester, so maybe she can wait till after Christmas to start back?"

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad".

They finished eating, and cleaned up the kitchen, and then Chris went to the bedroom and began to get ready for bed.

David locked the door, and set the alarm, and got her a glass of water, and then came to the bedroom.

After they had changed for bed, they climbed in bed and turned on the TV.

Chris gave David a chest massage and snuggled him till he fell asleep. She eased out from under him, and turned off the TV, and then reached up and turned out the light.

She snuggled up to him and they slept all night.

***A few days later***

Chris and David had been watching Miranda to see if she was ok, and she still hadn't seemed to grieve for her mom yet. The grandparents had come and taken her to lunch and they had planned with David what the services would be like and Miranda had made a CD of music that she wanted to play at the service.

David had taken Miranda to the bank and they had opened a bank account for her with the money from the coin jar, and ordered her a debit card. Bridgit and Lisa took her shopping and helped her pick out clothes for the funeral, as well as other clothes and stuff for her room, and things that she liked.

Chris and David were waiting for them to come home, so they could decide what to do about dinner. It was almost 5 p.m.

Chris texted Bridgit and Lisa and asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner, and they said yes. She decided they would order in Chinese for everyone.

She and David were watching Charli, who had decided to take a nap. Chris moved her into the bedroom, in her pack and play.

She placed the Chinese order, and they waited for it to be delivered. David built them a fire in the fireplace and got out the fleece blankets. The low that night was supposed to be like 4 degrees, coldest of the season so far.

He looked at Chris as they sat on the couch, and had his calendar pulled up on his phone.

"Today is Wednesday. The services will be tomorrow night, and Friday afternoon. I guess we could take her on school tours next week and see if we can find a school she likes?"

"That's a good idea. We also need to decide other things, like how we want her to get to school and back home again, and things like allowances and chores and such".

"Yeah, we can figure all that out as we go".

The doorbell rang and David got up and paid the delivery guy for the Chinese food.

Chris got up and got out cups and plates and silverware. She had ordered chicken fried rice, sweet and sour shrimp, and 3 orders of wontons, eggrolls, and an order of orange chicken. She also ordered plain rice as well.

Bridgit, Lisa, and Miranda all came in then, and they all had several boxes and bags with them.

"Hi kiddo! You find what you wanted?"

"Yes, we had the best time!"

She pulled out the dress she had bought for the funeral, it was your basic black and gray sweater dress, and she pulled out the tall boots she had picked up to wear with them. She also had some black pants and a purple sweater to wear to the visitation. Purple was Stephanie's favorite color.

The rest of the stuff she had gotten was for her room- she had a receipt where she had purchased a lovesac, that would be delivered in 3 days. She had also purchased an iPod, and some new casual clothes, like jeans, and bathing suits.

"And, I got these! Bridgit held my hand the whole time, but I was brave". She pulled her hair back to reveal that she had double pierced her ears.

"Wow, you got some really nice things. And I like your new earrings, but no more piercings without permission, ok?"

"Ok".

Chris and David were a little perturbed that Miranda hadn't asked permission before getting her ears pierced again, but in the big scheme of things, it wasn't that big a deal.

After everyone ate dinner, Bridgit and Lisa and Charli left, and David sat Miranda down to talk about the next few days.

"Kiddo, tomorrow is the visitation for your mom. You will have to shake hands with lots of people and they will probably want to hug you. They are going to be telling you how much they loved your mom and telling you how sorry they are, things like that. And then the next day, we are going to have the service at the funeral home and then the burial at the cemetery. We will be riding in a limo to and from the services and the burial will be outside, so we will need to dress warmly. Do you have gloves and a hat and everything?"

"Yes, I am fine".

"You have been so brave through all of this, honey. Really, you have. Christine and I were thinking that we would let you stay home from school all next week, and then just go back after Christmas, and that we would take next week to decide with you, what school you would attend."

"Ok, but there is a dance Saturday night at my old school that I want to go to. I already purchased my ticket, is that ok?"

"Sure".

"Do you have a dress for it?"

"No, I forgot to get one today while we were shopping. I will text Bridgit and see if she can take me tomorrow morning".

"Ok".

David pulled out his wallet and gave Miranda a $100 bill. "Use this to buy it, ok?"

"Thanks".

Miranda got up and went to her room. She texted Bridgit and Bridgit said absolutely she would take her shopping again.

Chris and David didn't see her the rest of the night, and they spent their time on the Internet trying to figure out what schools to go look at.

After about an hour, Chris headed to the bathroom, and ran a bath. She lit some candles and climbed in. David joined her a few minutes later.

"Honey, what if Miranda catches us?"

"Babe, I just checked on her. She is fast asleep in bed, and besides, I locked our door."

"Yeah, but still…"

"Babe, even though she is living with us now, we still have to have sex sometime. You are still my wife and I am still your husband".

"I know, it just feels weird".

"That's why I locked the door, babe…"

He rubbed her shoulders and massaged her neck some, and scrubbed her back with the special scrub she used.

He kissed her neck some, and she turned around and straddled him. He massaged her breasts and they made out for a few minutes, and then they got out of the tub and dried off. David put on his robe and then went and locked the doors and set the alarm, and got her a glass of water. While he did that, Chris changed into the lingerie she knew he loved, and put on the perfume that was his favorite. She heard him come back into the bedroom again.

"Honey did you lock the bedroom door?"

"Yes, babe."

"Good".

She came out and embraced him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You look sensational, babe".

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they made love for 2 hours. With all that had been going on, it had been a few days since they had been romantic with each other, so this was a nice change of pace.

Afterwards, they snuggled up together and fell asleep.

***Thursday***

Chris woke up around 8 and got up and took a shower. She threw on some lounging clothes and went to make breakfast for everyone.

A few minutes later, she woke up David. He came to help her make breakfast. They were in the kitchen when they heard a knock at the door. It was Bridgit.

"Hi sweetie, come on in".

"Morning Aunt Chris. Morning, David".

David went to get Miranda.

A few minutes later, they came out to the kitchen.

"Hi Bridgit".

"Hi sweetie! You ready to shop till we drop?"

"Oh yeah".

"Ok you two, remember to be back by 12, and keep your cell phone on, and I don't want you taking a cab or the subway alone, ok so if you and Bridgit get separated, I want you to call either me or Chris and we will come get you".

"Ok. Bye".

Bridgit and Miranda headed out, and Chris and David had a nice breakfast.

They had the news on, and Chris spent most of the morning making food that she could freeze so that they would have meals already made for the next few days.

She grabbed her phone and sent Bridgit a text.

"We are concerned that Miranda is holding in her emotions, so if you can get her to open up to you, go for it".

"She asked me if Lisa and I were coming today, and I told her yes. But outside of that she says she doesn't want to talk about it".

"Ok, thanks for trying".

They heard the weather report come on the news, and realized that tomorrow during the burial it was going to be 20 degrees outside.

Chris went and picked out her outfits. Tonight would be inside, so she was ok. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a sparkly cream colored blouse, and knee length boots. She had a black coat to match.

Tomorrow, she would wear a black sweater dress, fleece tights and her tall black boots.

She went and pulled out some extra gloves and scarves and hats and brought them to the den.

She had tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches made for lunch, right when Bridgit and Miranda came in.

"Hi darling. Did you find a dress for the dance?"

"Yeah, and Bridgit helped me find a bra for it too".

She went to hang it up and Bridgit hugged Chris and told her she would see her that afternoon at the visitation.

After they ate lunch, they went to get ready. Chris straightened her hair, and put on her makeup, and then got dressed. David was dressed first, and Miranda and Chris came out at the same time.

Miranda had on a purple sweater and a black skirt, and her wedge boots, with her black leather jacket.

They all gathered their things and headed to the car.

***Visitation***

They walked in and found Stephanie's parents there, waiting on them. Miranda ran to them and hugged them.

She could tell her grandmother didn't approve of her outfit. Stephanie's mom felt that everyone should wear long dresses with high necklines and long sleeves.

"Miranda, what are you wearing? Honestly!"

"Grandma, it's fine. It's not 1925".

Bridgit and Lisa got there soon after, and Miranda went and sat with them for a few minutes.

Chris and David were chatting with Stephanie's boss and co-workers, and then later, some of her other friends from growing up. The visitation lasted about 3 hours, and then they were all ready to leave.

Bridgit and Lisa came back to the house with them, and Chris grilled some chicken on the indoor grill with the lime marinade for everyone, and made some roasted veggies and homemade mac and cheese. After they all ate, Lisa and Miranda went to her room to pick out her outfit for tomorrow. She was now wanting to wear something a little warmer. They picked out a blue leather skirt, with black lace tights, and a black sweater, and her black tall boots. She had a long black coat, and a black scarf and she found a pair of black gloves in the pile that Chris had brought out. She was all set.

Lisa showed her how to curl her hair with the straightening iron, and flatten the rest, and they picked out the necklace and earrings she was gonna wear.

Bridgit helped Chris do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, and then she and Lisa went home. They would be back at noon tomorrow to head to the funeral home with everyone.

"Goodnight munchkin, I will see you tomorrow". Miranda hugged both of them and then headed to bed.

"Goodnight Aunt Chris. Good night David!".

"Night, girls!"

Chris hugged them both and then locked the door and set the alarm.

She grabbed a glass of water and went into the bedroom. She found David on the bed with a bunch of forms around him.

She changed into her pajamas and then climbed on to the bed.

"We need to order flowers, babe."

"I did. 2 large sprays, full of purple flowers, from us and Miranda, plus one to go on her casket".

"Thanks babe".

"Anything else we need to do?"

"Limo will be here at 12, and will take all of us to the funeral home. I guess we could tell the girls to come at 11 if they want to eat before hand?"

"Good plan. I will text them."

She grabbed her phone and texted them that lunch would be served at 11 if they wanted to eat.

David made a list of things to do in the morning, that included going to the bank so he would have cash to tip the limo driver, and picking up Miranda's favorite chocolate chip waffles from the deli down the street, and picking up his suit from the dry cleaners.

He put all of the papers away, and climbed into bed besides Chris, and they snuggled up to watch the news.

A few minutes later, Chris was asleep, so he quietly turned the TV off, and reached up and turned the light off, and kissed her ever so gently. He held her all night long.

***Friday morning***

They woke up around 8, and David got up and went to run his errands. Chris got in the shower and then threw on some lounging clothes and came out and made some coffee. Miranda woke up and came out to the den.

"Hi honey. Your dad went to get you a special breakfast. He should be back in a few minutes".

She yawned and nodded.

She went and grabbed her ipod and her headphones and came back out and lounged on the couch under a blanket while she listened to music.

David got back with her breakfast and had picked some up for them as well.

They all ate and then they went to get ready. It was extremely cold out and Chris was not looking forward to being out in the cold.

She put on her fleece leggings, and her sweater dress and then she straightened her hair and curled it just the barest bit. She put on her perfume and then picked out her jewelry, and then just before they left, she put on her tall black boots and grabbed her long black wool coat, and her matching wool scarf and her leather gloves. David had put on his suit and was wearing a purple tie, for Stephanie and Miranda.

They went out to the den, and saw Miranda sitting on the couch. She had changed her outfit again, this time to a purple skirt, and the same black sweater and black lace tights and boots. Her hair looked amazing, and her makeup looked great as well.

"You look so pretty, honey".

"Thanks".

Bridgit and Lisa knocked on the door and Chris let them in.

"Would anyone like to eat something before we go?"

Everyone shook their heads. Bridgit and Lisa had brought everyone coffees and hot chocolate to go from Starbucks. They all headed for the elevator and then went to the lobby to meet the limo driver.

***Funeral home***

The limo dropped them off and they all went inside. The minister David had hired and Stephanie's parents were already inside. Chris noticed that the funeral home had put out a guest book for everyone to sign.

She went and looked at the flowers, and found there was one from Isbecki, Petri, Coleman, and Mary Beth. She smiled. They were so good to her.

She looked at all of the flowers and then turned around to head back to her seat. She saw Mary Beth coming down the aisle.

They hugged for several moments and then sat down.

"How are you holding up, partner?"

"Ok. I am fine with all of this, it's just the motherhood part where I feel inadequate."

"Yeah, I bet. Teenagers are a hard age to suddenly adopt".

"It's weird, Mary Beth, but she isn't showing any emotions at all. Not a single tear".

"That's not healthy, Chris".

"I know. We might have to take her to see someone".

They chatted a few more minutes. Mary Beth explained that everyone else was working, but they sent their love.

The service started right on time, and the minister kept his sermon brief. They played Miranda's music, and when the service was over, they all stood up and followed the casket out, and then they got into the limo to follow it to graveside. Stephanie's parents joined them in the limo as well.

Miranda was quiet, and basically stayed on her phone the entire ride. It was a short ride to the cemetery, and they all got out of the limo when they got there.

The burial service was very, very short, since it was so cold. After it was over, they invited everyone back to the funeral home for the reception.

The reception lasted an hour, and then they headed home.

It was almost 5 p.m.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David and Miranda all came inside, and Bridgit and Lisa came inside too.

Everyone went to change clothes, and Bridgit and Lisa changed in the office.

Miranda came out in sweats and so did Chris. David started them a fire, and Chris pulled out some appetizers and the jug of peach tea she had made.

Bridgit and Lisa agreed to stay and watch a movie with Miranda. Everyone snuggled up on the couch or on the bean bags, and watched the movie. David and Chris shared a blanket on the couch. After the movie was over, Lisa and Miranda went to Miranda's bedroom, and Bridgit stayed in the den chatting with Chris.

"So, I met a new guy again. He's really great. His name is Andrew, and he works at Amazon in HR. Best part is, he loves Charli so much, and is so sweet and caring about her."

"That's great, Bridgit"

"You guys will have to meet him sometime".

They chatted for another hour or so, and then Lisa came out of Miranda's room.

"She is passed out, fast asleep, in the bed. I covered her, and turned her fan on like she likes".

"Thank you honey. You two have been so great for her these past several days. We appreciate it".

"We just love her so much. She is so adorable, and such a fun cousin".

They got up and grabbed their things out of the office and then headed out.

"If she wants me to come do her hair and makeup tomorrow before the dance, just call me".

"Will do. Be safe, girls. Love you".

"Love you guys too".

Chris headed to check on Miranda and found her fast asleep, just like Lisa said.

She shut her door and headed for a bubble bath.

After her bath, she put on her pajamas and came out to find David putting the fire out and turning off the TV.

She grabbed some water and drank it, and then refilled her glass. She then headed to bed. He joined her and they watched TV in bed for a little bit, before turning out the lights.

***Saturday***

Everyone woke up and just kind of laid around. Miranda wasn't hungry or wanting to talk to anyone, and she stayed on her phone the whole time.

Chris told her that Lisa had offered to come do her hair and makeup and Miranda said "Yes!". So, Chris asked David what time he would be taking Miranda to the dance.

They agreed that they would leave at 6, and that meant that Lisa needed to come at 3.

So, Chris texted and arranged with Lisa to come at 3, and told her she could come earlier if she wanted.

David spent the morning trying to go through Stephanie's papers and figure out things about when to sell her house and all of that, while Chris cleaned out the fridge and then organized her closet. Lisa showed up right on time, and they decided on a braided updo, and then she did her makeup.

Chris had made steak fajitas for dinner, and everyone ate at 5. After they were done eating, Miranda went to put on her dress.

She came out, and everyone was shocked. Miranda's dress was skin-tight, low cut, short, and accentuated her chest, butt, and legs.

"Miranda, honey, don't you think your dress is a little bit inappropriate?"

"It's fine. My mom would have let me wear it".

David thought about it for a minute and under the circumstances, he chose to not argue with her about it.

She grabbed her things and headed towards the door, and suddenly stopped.

"Miranda, honey, is something wrong?"

Miranda turned around, and had tears in her eyes.

"I never would have gotten this far before. Mom would have never let me go out like this. She would have definitely sent me to change, and made me wear a hideous sweater and given me a lecture on respecting myself… I just want my mom back".

She collapsed into tears and David hugged her and Chris rubbed her back. Lisa got her a glass of water, and they all took her to the couch to sit down.

She cried for a long time and they all just encouraged her to let it out.

After she was done, Lisa sat next to her and told her "Miranda, sweetheart, you are too pretty for this dress. Girls with confidence and inner beauty don't wear dresses like this. You are too pretty on the inside and the outside for this dress".

Miranda nodded.

"I just want mom back. She always knew just what to say and what to do".

"Well, Aunt Chris might not be your real mom, but she can always help you. And so can I, and Bridgit, and your dad. This is an adjustment process for all of us, sweetie. And while we can't bring your mom back, you gotta know she is watching over you babe. She is so proud of you, and she loves you so much, just like the rest of us".

Miranda wiped her eyes.

"Now, why don't we go see if we can fix this dress, and then redo your makeup?"

"Ok".

Lisa and Miranda went to her room and spent about 30 minutes. They came out and Miranda had put on tights under the dress and added a cardigan and Lisa had redone her makeup.

Lisa hugged Miranda and then David took her to the dance. Lisa stayed and hung out with Chris for a few minutes.

David called and told Chris that Miranda had been asked to spend the night at a friend's house and could she pack her a bag and they were going to turn around and get it. She and Lisa went and packed it and then Chris ran it out to the car when he pulled up, and came back. She and Lisa enjoyed some hot chocolate and chatted on the couch. Lisa loved nights with her aunt where they could just sit and talk.

After about 45 minutes, David texted that he was on his way back home.

Lisa left around then to head home, and Chris locked the door behind her, and then made her and David some tropical drinks. She went and shoveled snow off the balcony, and made a path from the door to the hot tub. She turned on the hot tub, and opened the cover, and then went and put on her pink zebra bikini.

She got 2 towels, and got in the hot tub and sent David a picture and said "Come find me when you get home".

She soaked about 20 minutes and then she heard David coming to join her.

"Hi honey!"

He climbed in and she handed him his drink.

"How was Miranda in the car?"

"Better. I am so glad she finally let it out and started to grieve some. I told her to call us if she got sad again and wanted to come home, and I met the mom who was going to be picking her up and told her the same thing".

"I still think we should get her a counselor, honey. She might feel more comfortable talking to someone instead of talking to us".

"True".

They sipped their drinks, and then snuggled up together. The hot water felt so good.

After soaking for several minutes, Chris straddled David and kissed him.

"I have missed our hot tub nights, honey".

"I have too, babe". Pretty soon, he had taken her suit off, and they were having mad, passionate sex in the hot tub. Chris was very vocal and didn't hold back at all. David picked her up and they quickly grabbed towels and headed inside, where he took her straight to the bed and they made love again and again and again.

"I love you, Chris. I am so lucky to have you as my wife".

"I love you too, David. And I am lucky to have you as my husband".

They made love one more time, and then he ran outside and cleaned up, and she jumped up and put some pajamas on. They met back in the bedroom and climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
